Current communication systems (e.g., a LTE/LTE-Advanced system) may provide multiple antennas, multiple component carriers, and/or quasi-collated antenna ports to support transmissions. Such multiple antennas, multiple component carriers, and/or quasi-collated antenna ports may be provided for various purposes including peak system throughput enhancement, extended cell coverage, higher Doppler support, and the like. Unfortunately, such communication systems may provide an ePDCCH design that may be focused on a single component carrier (e.g., rather than multiple component carriers and/or multiple antennas) and/or may not be suitable to support quasi-collated antenna ports such that performance in a multiple carrier system may be limited and/or may not be adequately designed to avoid errors in frames and/or subframes (e.g., special subframes), may have tighter PDSCH and/or CSI reporting processing times, may not provide suitable PUCCH resource allocation, may not provide a PDCCH indication during a configuration and/or reference symbols that may be quasi-collated with an antenna port may not be provided at a sufficient time for use by ePDCCH and/or the decoding thereof.